The Matchmaker Card
by Mei-Hua
Summary: S+S and E+T!!! after the mathchmaker causes mayhem and is finally caught, what will it do to help its new masterplz R+R!


Authors note: *sigh*… I just finished a math test…AHHHH! Actually, well u see, it wasn't sooo bad…*grins* I better ace this one! Well NEways, I'm still in class. BORE BORED BORED *tears* . Ya whatever. Ummm I'm huuunnngrryy (my famous whine…)… there's still one more period till lunch… WAAAA !!! *sighs* okay…. Well this is my very first time writing a fic . I wrote another story, but someone *wink wink* (u kno who u r!) erased it from my computer before I could post It up… *EVIL…* ummm ya so this is my first one actually posted up.. so don't exactly kill if it's bad…be easy on me!!( I'm on my knees…. Begging … like a cute little doggie…. Cmon… I kno you like cute little doggies…..*hehe* ) okie now…oh yeah… pleeeze R+R… I really wanna kno wat u think… so pleeeze???? So I might as well get the fic started rite? That's wat I thought…  
  
WARNING: some misuse of language (umm well to me, it's not really misused but oh well) um some adult material…. Umm this Is rated uhh PG13 umm tats all  
  
Discaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura …or anything else.. so don't sue me… (my wallet just got stolen...*sniff*.. if you don't believe me, ask my wallet.. If you could find it that is…  
  
Cuz I sure cant!) Everything is completely owned by Clamp. Except the plot...*heehee*  
  
THE MATCHMAKER CARD: PROLIGUE  
  
Eroil sighed softly as he looked out of the window which displayed a dark, gloomy scene. Why was she so lonely? He couldn't figure it out. Of course she never said that she was lonely, but he knew. Is the time now? He knew that one day, Sakura would have to find her soul mate, but why now? Once again, the boy ruffled his dark blue hair in frustration. Then, an idea struck him. As he smoothed his hair back with a delicate swish of hand, he knew that things would turn out all right. Of course…it's brilliant. Why didn't I think of it sooner? But… wait, I never tried this before. Will this work? Eriol's 'brilliant' plan was to focus on Sakura and her loneliness as hard as he can to create a prophetic vision. He would be able to see her soul mate, using his magic as much as it would provide him.  
  
I might as well try it. After all, I wont be able to rest until I know that Sakura will be all right. What could go wrong? I'm Clow Reed and nothing could defeat me. Nothing but …no, he mustn't think of her. Not now. But soon, he forgot all and his mind was focused on a single smiling girl. He wanted to see her…to touch her…to feel her. His mind snapped back to reality as a bolt of lightning struck followed soon by a clash of thunder. The troubled look replaced itself on his face once again as he thought of Sakura. He couldn't forget about her so easily.  
  
After sitting there, staring out of the window for a little more while, he got up and walked silently to his bedroom. He sat on his bed and closed his eyes. He tried to think of Sakura without another thought interrupting. He came close the first two times…until that sweet vision of her floated through his mind once again. He sighed, this time a more discontented noise. Finally, after a couple of more tries, he was able to see Sakura. She was smiling and laughter was in her face, unlike the past few weeks. In the distance, he saw a vague figure. The figure paused, then slowly started walking toward Sakura. As the person came closer, he still could not tell who it was. Eriol's eyes settled on Sakura's eyes once again. As he saw the look in her eyes, he froze. Then, he came back to reality once again. Damn, I was so close too. A light red hue formed on his cheeks as he remembered why he froze. It was the look in her eyes. He was familiar with that look because he experiences it every time she comes around. It was the look of love. Of course, he would never admit that he, Clow Reed, was in love. But his lips did curve up when her face came into sight again. Love. Was he really in love? He knew the answer to that. But did she love him? Did she even like him? He didn't know the answer to that. Did she ever get that feeling of love when she was around him? No. She couldn't. Not her. Not Tomoyo.  
  
  
  
Author's note: um so how'd you like my prologue? It's ok riiiite? I mean it's not like a total nightmare riiiite? Well at least I hope not. Ummm I might as well just write the first chapter already sooo here goes… (don't make fun..)  
  
Oh and pleeze remeba to R+R! thanx!  
  
Wan:ooooh Eriol is in loooove!! Lalalala ….hmmmm..  
  
Tomoyo: oh really? With who?  
  
Eriol:*sweatdrop* umm uh you look so pretty today Tomoyo…  
  
Wan:*cough cough*  
  
Tomoyo:huh?? Eriol, do you have a fever? Wan, do you need cough medicine?  
  
Eriol: Waaaan…*mumbles* shut up shut up shut up…. Don't you say anything….  
  
Wan: What's that you say? You love T…  
  
Eriol:*grabs a knife out of thin air and runs after Wan*  
  
Wan: AHHHH! Help help!  
  
Eriol: MMWAHAHAHA  
  
Tomoyo:*sweatdrop*eh?  
  
Authors note: hey hey I kno… the prologue is short…. Forgive me… well neways, I promise the f irst chapter will be longer…. That is if I do decide to continue.. well that's all up to you…plz give me a reimvew I woiudl really appreaciate to see what you thought of this.. cuz this is my first one posted up and just becuz this one is particularly short duznt mean all my other ones are going to be short and lame.. even tho short culd be good.. plz review.. I'm begging you! Thanx…  
  
~Mei-Hua~ 


End file.
